Miley's Dream Come True
by JBfReAk4eVa
Summary: In mileys school, there is this new kid, Lacey, which secretly, SHE HAS A DOUBLE LIFE TOO! so what will happen when two pop stars meet, expecially if they become like BEST FRIENDS? story also includes the JB, but what will happen to them?
1. Prologue

-1Miley's Dream Come True

Prologue:

Miley was once watching t.v. with her dad and brother and they see a commercial about a new band with a lead singer: Meagan Massachusetts ! But what she doesn't know that she has a double life just like her! She becomes a fellow student at her High School and her friend, and just like what Lilly did, she invites her to the Meagan Massachusetts concert! Of course she says she can't go, and she ends up inviting Lilly. But a secret is about to burst out of Lilly. It ends up that Meagan told Lilly that she had a double life! What will happen next? E-mail me and I MIGHT give you a sneak peek!!!

(PLZ tell me what you think… I really want some reviews because on my other story I didn't get ANY reviews… so please? )


	2. chapter one: the new kid

-1Miley's Dream Come True

Chapter one: The New Girl

So me and my dad and brother were getting ready to watch my newest concert. While we were waiting for it to start…

"Hello boys and girls! We are just introducing our newest singer: Meagan Massachusetts ! She is having her first benefit concert on May 2nd. (The current date is April 14th ) Now lets enjoy her first hit: My Best Friends!! (music… music… music is going on… )

" Daddy! Can we buy her tickets? She sounds very talented! And anyway I don't have a concert until April 17th!" I said.

"Maybe bud if you save up money for your ticket and for your friends!"

"Well how much do they cost?" I asked sadly.

"I read in the newspaper this morning it cost about $650 for three."

So I had an idea. I was going to start a car wash… after the week had passed… I got about 75 bucks… well that didn't go very well… So I thought that I would start a business down by the beach! My shack was called, "The Everything you need" shack. I had Hannah cds, water, food, towels, and lots of other stuff. After a week passed… I earned 305 dollars! So on my last week, we started a… "TAKE YOU PICTURE WITH HANNAH MONTANA" shack down by the beach! So after a week, we earned way more that what I needed! My dad said I could keep the extra money… (**That will be a hint for another chapter!) **

So on the day of the concert, me and Lilly were on our way to school, and in one of our classes, there was this new girl, Lacey. She looked very nice and sweet. She had very clear skin, and very long brunette hair with golden blonde streaks. So we went and said hello after class, and after about 2 conversations, we invited her to spend the lunch time with us.

"Who is this?" Oliver said stupidly. ( He had her in 3 of her classes before lunch!)

"This is Lacey Miller." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah… Lacey." Oliver replied.

"So how old is your parents?" I asked questionably.

"Well my dad left when I was only 5," Meagan replied. (and she is only 14 also, she is the same age as Oliver, Lilly, and Miley. )

"My mom is 42."

"I am sorry about your dad," I replied. "And your mom is only 3 yrs younger than my dad!"

"That's cool!"

So after Oliver left, I just remembered about the concert tonight. "Lacey, do you want to go to the new Meagan Massachusetts concert tonight?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't go." She asked as if she didn't want them to figure out SHE was Meagan Massachusetts!

"Why?" Lilly asked. "We have an extra ticket and we would love for you to come!"

"Sorry but me and my family are visiting my sick aunt Callie, she is my mom's baby sister, and she is only 5 yrs old. She has a lung disease…" She answered.

"Well Miley, I guess we can only invite… OLIVER!" Lilly said sadly.

"Hey Lilly, can I talk to you?" Lacey asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"Can you try not to tell anyone else?"

"What?"

"Well the truth is… I am Meagan Massachusetts."


	3. chapter two: The Concert

-1Miley's Dream Come True

Chapter 2: The concert

"Wow, but Lacey, how do I know you are really her?" Lilly asked.

"Well, here is a backstage pass, come by after the concert and I will prove it to you," Lacey replied.

"Okay, well I will see you around."

"Okay."

"Hey Lilly, why did you take so long?" I asked questionably.

"Oh Lacey just wanted to talk to me about something," she replied.

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"Oh just about our classes and how happy she is to already have friends."

"Oh okay Lilly."

Right after they finished their conversation, Oliver just starts to walk across the hallway…

"HEY OLIVER!"

"HUH? What? Who?!?!?!" He said definitely startled.

"Well as much as It pains me to say this… would you like to go to the Meagan Massachusetts concert tonight?"

"Oh yeah!!!!!!!! I mean yes, I would love to come…"

"Okay, my dad will come and pick you up at 7:00."

"Okay, I will see you then."

So Oliver left and went to his English class.

"Why did it pain for you to say that?" Lilly asked.

"You know how he is with girl singers besides me…" (FLASHBACK)

"HHHOOONNNNKKKK" went the horn on Lilly's moms car to take us to the Kelly Clarkson concert.

"OLIVER?!?! What is taking you so long??"

"One second!" 20 MINUTES LATER…

"OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Coming!!"

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, I have to choose my clothes, then put on cover-up…"

(our first thought was, "is he a boy or a girl?")

"Whatev, let's just get going."

THE KELLY CLARKSON CONCERT

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S KELLY!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! I LOVE YOU KELLY!!!!!"

Me and Lilly were covering our ears the whole time…

"Didn't you just love the concert?" Oliver said softy because he damaged his voice pretty badly.

We didn't answer as if we couldn't hear him…

"And THAT is why I didn't want to invite him…" I said.

"Oh yeah… OH MAN! We sit next to him…"

"Well, we can buy a muzzle…"

Well we went to my house after school and when we were all ready, we went to pick up Oliver… and gladly, he didn't keep us waiting…

"Hey Oliver… PLEASE try not to kill us this time!!"

"Hey it wasn't that bad!! And anyway, I don't really know how good she is… and she isn't that famous…"

AFTER TWO SONGS…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GO MEAGAN!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

AFTER THE CONCERT…

"OOOWWW!!!!!!!" We both said.

"Well, since the concert is done…" I said.

"AND THE PAIN!!" Lilly replied.

"Yeah… do you want to go to my house and sit in my room and have some peace and quiet WITHOUT Oliver?!"

"Yea-wait, I have to do something really quick… I will meet you in the car."

"Okay Lilly," I said.

So Lilly went backstage into Meagan's dressing room.

"Oh there you are," Meagan said.

"Okay, is it really you?" Lilly asked.

Meagan started to pull off her long Red wig with blonde streaks… then suddenly…

"Hey Lilly… it is me, Lacey."

**This is all I have so far but I am going to put some more twists in the third chapter, like Miley finding out!!! Please feel free to give me any ideas!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret

-1Miley's Dream Come True

Chapter 3: The Secret

Lilly didn't answer all she had on her face was a … face, a speechless one for sure!

"Hello? Lilly?" Meagan/Lacey said.

"…" Lilly said nothing…

"Hello?!?!"

"Huh what?" Lilly finally said something…

"Are you okay?" Meagan/Lacey asked.

"Oh well yeah… but I just thought that you were Meagan…"

"WELL… I actually am," She said. (Lacey/Meagan)

Lilly passed out…

"Hey Lilly? Are you there? Hey Lacey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"WELL…….. I got a backstage pass, and I noticed that Lilly was passed out on the couch!" She thought nervously.

"Well can you help me get her to the car?" I asked hopefully because I know that I wasn't strong enough…

"Sure…" Lacey said very nervously…

While we were carrying Lilly to her mom's car, Lilly woke up…

"HEY!!!!!!!! What are you guys doing?!" Lilly asked questionably… So me and Lacey dropped her down…

"Hey Miley did you know that Lacey has a double life also?!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" I said very furious and though surprised!!! "Is that true?!"

"Well, yeah kinda… One second…" Lacey said.

Lacey turned around a took a wig out of her jacket pocket… she put it on and turned around…

"Hi Miley… I am Meagan Massachusetts…" She said VERY nervously…

"What is going on?"

I suddenly thought… "Who the heck said that?!?!" and the best miracle happened ever… it was…………………………… THE JONAS BROTHERS:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

"OMG!!!!!!!!" We all yelled:D

The expression we saw on their face was, "OWWW!!"

"Sorry…" I said hoping they would understand…

"It is okay…" Joe (The hottie) said.

"Well what are you girls up to?" Nick asked hopefully that they could tag along…

"We are just going to my house!" I said VERY happily!

"Well… can we tag along?" they all asked.

"OH YEAH!!!!! I mean sure… we would love that…" we couldn't help but screaming again… "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ok we were done screaming…

"I think we have to get these girls a muzzle…" Kevin said, but he was just joking…

"Well who do we have her- IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly's mom said, (well… screamed…)

"OOOWWWWW" we all said.

When we got to my house… it was 10:30...

"I can only have company over until 11:00 on Fridays…

"Well you can come over to my house after!" Lilly said excitingly…

"No come over to my house!!" Lacey/Meagan said.

"Well… we have to get home too soon… but I will call all you three tomorrow!" Nick said.

"OKAY!" we all said VERY excited!

"Well…" Nick said…

"What?" Lilly asked…

"Well if we are going to call you… we need your numbers…"

"Oh yeah…" I said…

Well we gave them our numbers and nick put it in his pocket… then when they were driving home… something happened…


	5. Chapter 4: The Crash

-1Miley's Dream Come True

Chapter 4: The Crash

While the Jonas Brothers were driving home and something happened…. THEY CRASHED!!! There was a drunk driver and it crashed into 3 cars… and one was the Jonas Brothers car!!! The police came, and all of them were hurt but… they had seat belts on and if they didn't they would've died! Nick's hand was broken, and his ankle and he had to get stitches on his face, Joe broke his whole left arm and 10 scratches on his face ( but not that bad so he didn't have to have surgery… ) And Kevin… well, he broke his knee, left elbow and right wrist and he needed stitches on his neck! Nick struggled pretty badly to get the girls phone numbers out of his pockets but he did and handed it to the police officer. "Please call these girls… they need to know… the first one they called was mine… and Lilly and Lacey/Meagan was still at my house getting ready to leave but right before they leave…

"RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG" went my phone…

"Hello?" I said wondering who it was…

"Hey this is officer Mike Wilson… can you come over to the local hospital for a second?"

"Sure…" I said very nervously…

"Lilly can you get your mom to give us a ride to the Local hospital?" I asked.

"Why?" Lilly asked very curious…

"Just go ask. I don't know why we have to go but the police officer Mike Wilson wants us to go to the hospital.

So Lilly called her mom and she asked and she came to pick us up.

"Why do you have to go to the Local Hospital?"

"WE DONT KNOW!!!!" we all said together.

"Okay don't have to yell…"

So when we arrived at the hospital, we went to the front desk and told the lady that had Blonde hair with light pink streaks in her hair… she was probably in her 20's or early 30's.

"Hi I am Miley and an Officer Mike Wilson said to come here quickly…

"Oh… well it is the 3rd door on your left… and I am very sorry…"

"About what?" Lilly wondered.

"Oh you haven't been told yet huh? The Jonas Brothers got in a crash on the way to their house…"

At first we didn't believe that but then we went to the 3rd door on our left and we see Nick, Joe, and Kevin laying on beds pretty beat up.

"OH MY GOSH!!! WHAT HAPPENED????" I asked that even though the lady told us…

Joe struggled to say something but I think I heard, "A drunk driver ran into 3 cars and unfortunately one of the cars was ours… it rolled down a hill on the side. We were in the very right lane."

"Are they going to be okay?!" I asked VERY (and I mean VERY) concerned.

"Yes they will be just fine but they will have to stay here for about a month or so just to heal."

"OMG!! I will come every day just to check on them!" Lacey said.

"No I will!" Lilly said.

"We all can! Jeez what is up with you guys? Nick, Joe, and Kevin, tomorrow I will bring you chocolates!" I said happily but sad about the accident…

"Thanks. All of you are very sweet."

"Well, they better get some rest. You guys can come about 10:00 tomorrow okay?" The nurse said.

"Can they come before that? Just so we can have our new friends here to keep us company?" Nick asked.

"Sure how is 9:00?" The nurse asked.

"That is perfect! Well we will see you guys tomorrow." Kevin said.

"Okay, sleep well!" Lacey said.

When we woke up the next day we got another call… but this time it wasn't about the Jonas brothers…


	6. Chapter 5: the horrifying news

-1Miley's Dream Come True

Chapter 5: The horrifying news

After I picked up my phone, Lacey's phone rang too…

"Hello?" we both said though talking to different people on our own cell phones…

"Why? What happened?!" I said sadly though furious.

And since me and Lacey were on the phone, Lilly pretended to be on the phone too…

"Hello? I love your jeans I love your purse…" Lilly said weirdly…

"WHAT?? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Lacey said very sadly but she also yelled it…

"Well we have to be seen at the Local Hospital again…" I said.

"I'm with ya… I just got a call from an officer…" Lacey said.

"Me too…" I replied.

"I'll call my mom…" Lilly said.

"Wait, where is my dad? I better go tell him I got a call from the hospital." I said.

So I went upstairs looking for my dad.

"Well, I guess he went somewhere. I will take my cell phone just in case."

So Lilly's mom came and got us and took us to the hospital AGAIN and when we got there, the lady ( the exact same one the first time ) said, "Oh there you are!! Well, I guess we will start with Miley."

So me, Lilly, and Lacey went to the room right next to the Jonas brothers room, and while we passed, Lilly and Lacey waved at them, and I blew a kiss!! When we got to the room, I saw my dad sitting on a chair, right next to……………… MY BROTHER!!! And next to him was Rico's parents……… so that meant………… RICO WAS THERE TOO!!!

"What happened????????????????????????" I asked my dad.

"Did you hear about the 3 car crash yesterday?" Robby asked.

"Yeah me and Lilly and Lacey came here last night because we got called down because the JoBro's got hurt in the crash… they were on their way back home. Wait… why wasn't Jackson and Rico here last night when we all came down?" I said and asked…

Before my dad answered, I saw that Rico was in a coma!!! The nurse came in and told Rico's parents that he has suffered memory loss also!! That would really be a pain!!! Well, I looked away and my dad started talking again…

"Well, right after you left they came in. They just flew the Jonas brothers here, but they took Rico and Jackson by an ambulence."

"Well how bad is Jackson hurt?"

"Well, he broke his foot, wrist and as you can see, he had to get stitches in his neck and the back of his head." Robby said.

"Well, since he was the driver, why did Rico suffer the memory loss and the coma?"

"Well, the drunk driver hit the side of the car, which was the side Rico was sitting on."

Right before I could respond, I heard a sudden voice,

"Don't worry baby sis, I will be fine…"

"Okay, I will be back to check on you,"

"Okay," Jackson said, and I suddenly saw a smile come across his face.

I started to tear up…

"Well, Lacey was also called down here so we have to see what she was called down here for… but I have a feeling it isn't good," I said.

Well, we got out of the room, and the lady was standing right in front of us.

"Now if you will follow me into this room…" The lady said, so we all went into the room.

"I mean just Lacey…" she continued on…

"It is okay, I will be fine," Lacey said, but me and Lilly knew that she was still nervous and shaking…

They went into the room, and all we could hear was bickering, then suddenly we hear tears and sobbing…

"Is everything okay?" Lilly asked.

Lacey started to walk out, crying so hard!!

"What is wrong?" I asked very concerning…

"My mom was the other car in the crash and when the drunk driver hit her car, the window broke and one shard of the window went and hit her in the head, and another one also hit her in the throat.

"So what are you saying?" Lilly asked

"She died in the crash…" the lady said.


	7. 6: little surprise 3 days b4 funeral

**Hey MDCT fans, sorry I haven't written a chapter in almost a month, I have had A LOT going on, but now I can focus more on the story since now there is like nothing going on and just to say, this chapter has a VERY big surprise, so R&R on how you like it!! J (And just to say I got this insperation to this chapter cause I have actually gone through having a loss in my family, well, just like Lacey, it was my mom. My dad didn't leave me though, I live with him, but that experience has made me open doors to my life, and I know it will to Lacey too!! )**

"Miley's Dream Come True

Chapter 6: A little surprise the

Me and Lilly went over to hug Lacey.

"I am soooo sorry!" Lilly said just before I could say that!

"So is there anybody in your family that can take care of you guys?" I asked.

"I don't know but we will find out and I will tell ya when we do." Lacey said very sadly.

"Well, do you want to sleep over at my house with Lilly since she was going to sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I will just call my sibs."

**So after she called 5 of 6 of her sibs, her phone rang again…**

"Hello?" Lacey said.

"Hey Lace it is me, Jason," **And just to say her sibs are Jason, Derek, Daniel, Breanne, Sammy, and Karyn, and of course, herself.**

"Hi Jas, why are you sad? Wait, when did you find out about mom?"

"Yeah at like this morning at like 6:30, and by the way, we figured out that mom's funeral is going to be on Saturday, but that is only one reason why I am sad," Jason said.

"Wait what is the other reason?" Lacey said very, well, sadly.

"Well, we figured out that our OTHER siblings are going to live with our Aunt Faye and Uncle Ed in Texas,"

"That is s--- WAIT, what do you mean by OTHER SIBLINGS?!?!" Lacey said pretty furiously…

"Well, this is what I really don't know how to tell you…" Jason said.

"Just tell me, it can't be any worse than what happened yesterday," Lacey said.

"Well maybe it could… they only have enough room for 5 people, and 3 are already sleeping on air mattresses and chairs,"

"So what does that mean?"

"We have to go up to adoption," Jason said.

"Wait, you mean that there is NOBODY ELSE that can take care of us?"

"Nope, cause mom only had one brother which hasn't married and dad was an only child and any way, we didn't even meet him,"

**After she heard that news, she was thinking that **_**What else could go wrong?**_

**Her cell phone rang, it was the police.**

"Hello?" Lacey said VERY nervous…

"Hello, is this Lacey?" A police man asked.

"Yes, what is wrong officer? What did you need?"

"I hate to tell you this, but your sibling Daniel is missing…"

**To be continued………………………… **


	8. Chapter 7: the breaking news 2 miley

-1**Miley's Dream Come True**

Chapter 7: Breaking news 2 miley

**PREVIOUSLY ON MDCT…**

**After she heard that news, she was thinking that _What else could go wrong?_**

**Her cell phone rang, it was the police.**

"Hello?" Lacey said VERY nervous…

"Hello, is this Lacey?" A police man asked.

"Yes, what is wrong officer? What did you need?"

"I hate to tell you this, but your sibling Daniel is missing…"

**To be continued………………………… **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To that thought of SOMETHING ELSE going wrong and to having that happen was SURPRISING!!!!!!! She started sobbing soooo hard!!

"W-what happened?" I asked VERY nervously…

"Well," She could barely speak.

"That's ok, you can tell me later…" I said walking over to her to comfort her.

"Everything will be ok…" I said EVEN though I didn't know what was going on.

"NO!! NOTHING IS OK!! NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT!!" Lacey said running out of the house to her house across the street.

"LACEY!!" I yelled as loud as I could, but no answer, she just kept on running. 45 minutes passed, still, nothing had been heard from Lacey until about 5 more minutes, Miley's doorbell rang, it was Lacey.

"Sorry for yelling like that, but I think that I am ready to tell you what happened."

"Ok, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes…" She continued on. "Well, as I said, we figured out the funeral is on Saturday…" She started crying again just thinking about the rest of what she found out. "And-and, well," she started totally sobbing. "Well, I will start with the first thing… my OTHER siblings except my brother Jason is going to go live with our aunt Faye and our Uncle Ed in Texas…" Lacey said SOBBING VERY hard…

"So what do you mean by OTHER siblings?"

"Well, no one else can take care of us, so bottom line, we have to go up for adoption,"

"OH MY GOSH!! LACEY, I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!"

"Thanks, but right now, that is not what I am worried about,"

"Did you tell anyone else about you having to go up for adoption?" Miley asked completely ignoring what lacey just said.

"Well, I did call the Jonas Brothers about it… and about the other thing too…"

"Oh yeah, what was the other thing?" I asked, but suddenly my phone rang, it was The Jonas Brothers.

"MILEY!! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT LACEY'S BROTHER DANIEL GOING MISSING?!?!" It was Kevin, he was really frantic about it.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" I asked VERY SAD AND FURIOUS AT THE SAME TIME… "Is that true Lacey?"

"Yeah, why do you think I wouldn't tell them what REALLY happened…"

"OH MY GOSH!! LACEY I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!" I ran over to hug her, she started sobbing really badly.

"Well, you can sleep over here until the Funeral on Saturday."

"Ok, thanks, but can you invite Lilly over? I need to tell her and I need more company right now…"

"Ok, I will right now…" I started to call Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly asked.

"Lill's? Can you sleep over tonight and tomorrow? Lacey wants you to, she wants more company,"

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, it ends up no one can take care of Lacey and her Brother Jason so they have to go up for adoption, and just out of another random fact, Lacey's brother Daniel went missing…"

"OH MY GOSH!! I WILL BE OVER IN 10 SECONDS, MOSTLY CAUSE I AM JUST UP THE STREET PRACTICING MY SKATEBOARD!!" She replied.

**So Lilly came over, two days passed, it was the day of the funeral. Lacey was getting ready, and as she was done getting ready and went with her older and younger siblings to the church, Lacey's Cell phone rang, it was THEM… she answered…**

"Hello?" She asked.

"Family or sibling of Daniel?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Yes, who is this,"

"ONE of Daniels kidnappers, if you want to see your brother alive, come and meet me on Rushway St. by the park, be there at 10:00 this morning,"

"Is there another day or TIME we can meet?" Lacey asked.

"NO it has to be today, of course if you would rather see your brother dead…"

"Ok, I will be there," She said sadly cause she had to miss her mom's funeral… **P.S., the current time is 9:25 and the funeral starts in 20 minutes… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miley and her family was headed to the church for the funeral, when they arrived, it was time for it to start,**

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Miles, what is it about?"

"You know how I said that Lacey and her brother Jason was going up for adoption?"

"No, Miles, I know where this is going, and we cant have 2 more kids in the family,"

"Why, cause Jackson always wanted a brother, and I always wanted a sister, it would be PERFECT!!"

"I don't know Miles,"

"PPLLLLEEEEAAASSEEE!??!!"

"Lemme think about it."

"Ok, thanks dad,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"BREANNE?!?! Change of plans, we have to go to Rushway St. at the park PRONTO!"

"NO WAY!!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE FUNERAL!!"

"Do you WANT to see Daniel alive again?"

"YES!!"

"Well then, lets go."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just as I turned to tell Lacey that they might adopt them, they weren't there… **"Where could they be??" I just kept thinking that…

**To Be Continued…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Do you think that Miley is going to freak out?? R&R thanks!!


	9. Chapter 8: LACEY!

-1**Miley's Dream Come True**

Chapter 8: LACEY!!

**A/N, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! For my first story, NOT BAD!! (and FYI, if you like the JB, I have written an ALL JB story, it is called "If You Look Me In The Eyes Again", and I have written 5 chapters for it, but I also have a prologue, and I has been updated today too, just to let you know: ) **

**PREVIOUSLY ON MDCT…**

"BREANNE?!?! Change of plans, we have to go to Rushway St. at the park PRONTO!"

"NO WAY!!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE FUNERAL!!"

"Do you WANT to see Daniel alive again?"

"YES!!"

"Well then, lets go."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just as I turned to tell Lacey that they might adopt them, they weren't there… **"Where could they be??" I just kept thinking that…

**To Be Continued…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WHERE COULD THEY BE?!" I asked myself OVER AND OVER. I pulled out my cell phone and phoned Lacey.

"Hello?" Lacey asked.

"LACEY!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

We are going to Rushway St. near the park to go meet my brothers kidnappers."

"DON'T GO ANYWHERE, I AM COMING OVER!"

"Ok, but don't do whatever the kidnappers say NOT to do!"

"Yeah, I know,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to the Jonas Brothers, and I know I haven't written anything about them in previous 3 chapters, but here it is---_

**the last place I left if was when they were arguing about who was coming the next day, well, everyday. Then the JB asked the doctor if they could come earlier than 9:00, just so they could see their friends sooner. ( and I also wrote on how bad they were hurt and what was broken, if you forgot, here it is---**

While the Jonas Brothers were driving home and something happened…. THEY CRASHED!!! There was a drunk driver and it crashed into 3 cars… and one was the Jonas Brothers car!!! The police came, and all of them were hurt but… they had seat belts on and if they didn't they would've died! Nick's hand was broken, and his ankle and he had to get stitches on his face, Joe broke his whole left arm and 10 scratches on his face ( but not that bad so he didn't have to have surgery… ) And Kevin… well, he broke his knee, left elbow and right wrist and he needed stitches on his neck!

**So now the JB are waking up, but no family or friends are there…**

Joe starts to wake up… but his arm was killing. In a faint voice he said, "Kevin? Nick? Are one you guys awake?" Kevin's eyes started to flicker. "Yeah, I think I am," Kevin also replied In a faint voice, but Nick remained asleep. When Kevin looked over at Nick something was different, but what?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now back to Miley and Lacey's POV_

Miley seemed to come over before Lacey arrived, but there was one person in the distance, it was………… THE KIDNAPPERS!! "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The man asked. "Uhm, I might be a person," I replied. "Well, what are you doing over here?" The man asked again. "Well, I told my friend that I would meet over here to meet the kidnap- oops, I don't think I should've said that," I replied, "Nope, no, you should not have," The man said, when Lacey arrived over at the park she heard a scream, "LACEY!!!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am soooooooo sorry guys, that it is too short, I am working on my other Hannah story, and as I said, I wrote an ALL JB story, and there is a poll about it, and I REALLY need it for the next chapter, and it isn't a blind poll, so when you vote on the poll (Of course if you do) then you can see the results, so R&R plz feel free to give suggestions and if you have time, go read "If You Look Me In The Eyes Again" it is updated like EVERY day! That is why this story really isn't updated that much because I am working on my OTHER story! So R&R I appreciate it: ) **


End file.
